Not Just an Illusion
by Joanne Beverly
Summary: (Post-OoT, LinkZelda) After sending Link back to his original time to "grow up," Zelda does her best to bring Hyrule back in order. Unfortunately, loneliness had made Zelda sick of boredom. That is, until the same Link she's known shows up.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda in any way.

**A/N:** This fanfiction is Post-Ocarina of Time, two years after what had happened, and is to be a Link/Zelda romance fanfic in the future. Be warned if some characters are OOC. I hope you enjoy this, since I, myself, have enjoyed writing up this fanfic.

* * *

**  
Not Just an Illusion**

Chapter One: Agony of Loneliness

"Ahh, what a beautiful day," Zelda said to herself while sitting in the castle courtyard. She was dressed in a blue, casual gown, observing the flowers she had recently planted. A smile appeared on her face as a white rose was in full bloom. Kneeling beside it, she said, "so beautiful, so pure, so delicate."

"Princess, you wanted an update on the preparations for the festival, right?" Zelda's caretaker said.

"Yes, Impa. How does it fair?" Zelda stood up, immediately turning towards Impa.

"Everything is going well, just like you want. I do insist checking on it before it's completely set up. Comparisons of the before and after look would be quite fascinating," Impa replied.

Zelda smiled, "I do intend on it, but," a smile faded from her face.

"What is on your mind?" Impa walked over to Zelda, immediately placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I, just feel so lonely. It's been quite boring lately--"

Impa immediately interrupted, "so you'd rather get yourself into trouble and risk the whole kindgom getting destroyed?"

"No, not at all, Impa. I mean, I feel so old. I don't have friends to hang out with, leaving me to be alone in the castle, having my duty has a royal member of Hyrule. The only person I've really had gained a friendship with is Malon from Lon Lon Ranch, and she's quite busy helping her father deliver milk," Zelda sighed.

"Well, you have me, Zelda. I may not be your age, but I do understand where you are coming from, and that alone should make you a bit happy. Is your unhappiness due to not having a significant other? You know you don't have to marry to become queen," said Impa.

"Yes, yes, I know that. I'd rather wait though, because I do not want visitors from foreign lands to come and seek my hand in marriage just to become a part of this kingdom. That's the one advice from my father that I'll forever keep in my heart," Zelda said in a content tone.

Impa nodded at Zelda, understanding what she said, "I'll leave you be."

"If anything exciting happens, do let me know."

"I will keep you updated."

Impa walked out of the courtyard, leaving Zelda alone once more. Zelda immediately let out a huge sigh, and walked inside of the castle. She greeted her servants and guards as peers, and treated them with the respect they've deserved as loyal and responsible workers in the castle. Zelda mounted her white horse, and went to the market, hoping to see how the setup for the festival has been progressing.

The festival was in celebration of the second anniversary since Ganondorf's banishment to the Sacred Realm. This was to be Zelda's second year of sharing her memories of the events that lasted seven years. The seven years she wished she had never been a part of.

* * *

Zelda had gotten off her horse, and held on to it's rein while walking. Images of the mute boy in a green tunic appeared frequently in her mind, causing her to stare blankly at the fountain in the center of Hyrule Market.

The day of the festival was not only the day of Ganon's banishment, but was also the last day she had ever heard from Link. The "Hero of Time" was Link's alias that Zelda had shared with everyone. Everytime the thought of him came across her mind, the regret of sending Link back to his time had occurred. For the short period of time she had known Link, Zelda did like him, fearing what would happen if something terrible were to happen to him.

Zelda shook her head and suddenly remembered why she had arrived at the market for. She immediately began greeting townsfolk, and realized that preparations for the festival had just completed. That night would be the opening ceremony, with it beginning the three day celebration. It was then that Zelda walked to the Temple of Time, leaving her horse to be watched by polite children.

"Another year has gone by," she said to herself, walking towards the altar. It was as if something wasn't right as she continued walking. Hearing strange noise behind her, she quickly turned around, she saw a figure quickly go outside, but didn't get a chance to clearly see who it was.

"Oh dear," Zelda thought, about to go back outside. She glanced at the altar once more, and quickly went outside.

"The Hero of Time has appeared!" a man yelled. Children ran to the square, leaving Zelda bewildered.

She held her horse's rein and walked back to the square of the market, noticing that everyone was crowding around the person she hasn't seen in two years. "So it was him that ran outside of the temple?" she thought.

Link stood beside Epona, trying to make his way through the crowd. He was trying to reach Zelda in the temple, but didn't want to scare her. He decided to leave the temple and go to the castle, only to be mobbed by the crowd in the end.

"Please, leave him be," Zelda pleaded, and with that, the townsfolk acknowledged her request. She mounted her horse, "come with me."

Link quickly mounted Epona, and followed Zelda to the castle.

* * *

Zelda and Link reached the stables, where they both left their horses. Zelda took Link's hand and led him to the main hall of the castle, "I'm glad you're back, Link. If there's anything I can do for you, please, let me know."

"You know, princess, I can talk now," Link said a bit hesitantly.

"Just call me Zelda. I'm really happy for that as well. Is there a reason why you've come to see me, though I'm assuming you are?" asked Zelda.

"Well, the sages contacted me on my nineteenth birthday, and decided it was time to go to my proper time. They said that I'm supposed to be in the same time as you. I woke up in my old Kokiri house, realizing I'm back where I truly belong. Thankfully, throughout the years I've finally learned how to talk, so you did help me in a way," Link replied, happy to see Zelda as well, "then again, I do need a place to stay."

"You're welcome with open arms. You can stay as long as you want, I'm willing to have you as company. By the way, you came at a perfect time. There's a festival going on..."

Zelda explained what the special occasion was. Link was amazed that Zelda had gotten Hyrule back to normal so quickly, beautiful, the way it was supposed to be.

"I don't intend on leaving for a while, but before everything else, including the festival and you getting ready for it, a tour would be really nice," Link smiled, hoping Zelda would approve of it.

"Oh, I'd love to, but first," Zelda immediately gave Link a big hug, which seemed vey random of her to do. She let go of him, noticing the tint of pink in Link's cheeks. "He's blushing," she thought to herself, only to smile with satisfaction at him.

"Well, where shall we begin?" asked Zelda.

"Any place that 'you' think I'd be interested in," Link said.

"Hmm, all right. Well, let's see," Zelda said, beginning the tour of the castle for Link.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will consist of the whole festival, but mainly revolving around the opening night and the closing night. Hints of Link/Zelda will be added on as each chapter is done.


End file.
